Lambda Organ
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: When Natsu was born, he had a horrible illness that can't be cured. He had a Lambda Organ, which is an unnatural organ that makes it hard for him to do pretty much anything. As he spends his life in the hospital, he saw a blonde-hair girl in the hospital. He kept on lying to her, but when she figures out, will they become closer to each other? NaLu :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miracle

One day, a boy was born, but had a horrible infection that can't be cured. He has something called a "Lambda Organ". He was really different from humans. He usually gets out of the hospital to spend some time in the outdoors. But he doesn't want to tell anyone from the hospital.

"Why do I have to be so different from humans?" He asked himself.

His name is Natsu Dragneel. His mom died not that long ago. But he is lucky to be alive. It was indeed a miracle. One day, he saw a girl with blonde hair walking around the hospital. She looked at Natsu, and walked to him.

"Hi, what are you doing in the hospital?" The girl asked.

He blushed when he saw her chocolate eyes. But Natsu was wearing ordinary clothes so he could blend in. He lied to her when he answered.

"I just came here to visit." Natsu said as he blushed.

Natsu was wondering what she was doing here, so he asked.

"What are you doing here..?" He asked.

She had a little frown on her face as a silver light shined down her eye.

"I have an illness, it can be cured but, it can take even 2 whole years to get cured." Lucy answered.

"My mom died 10 years ago..." She added.

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard that. His mom died 3 years ago. He suddenly remembered the girl in his memories, her mom visited his mom while he next to his mom. The girl was there too. He knew that could have been her mom that died. He heard rumors about a blonde hair girl's mom die 10 years ago. Then, he coughed out blood. He covered his mouth as he coughs more.

"Hey, are you okay?!" She asked.

He didn't answer, he kept on coughing. Then, he told her to go and get help.

"Go..!" He said once more.

Then, she ran to a nurse.

"Please! I need help right away!" She cried.

She looked up, then, ran to Natsu. When they both got there, Natsu passed out.

"We need help! NOW!" The nurse called.

They put Natsu into his room as they gave him an oxygen mask. The girl was worried about him. She wanted to say her name to him, but not at a time like this.

"_Was he lying to me..? Why..?"_ She thought.

Then, a scarlet-haired lady saw Natsu. She was here to visit him. She looked at the new girl. This woman is Erza. She pointed a sword at the blonde.

"Who are you?!" Erza asked.

The blonde was sweating, she didn't know what to do. But she told who she was.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy answered hesitantly.

Then, the scarlet-haired lady put her sword down. They both looked at Natsu. He was unconcious, both of them were worried.

"What happened..?" Erza asked.

"I don't know...he just coughed all of the sudden.." Lucy answered.

When it was night, Erza had already left. Lucy was still in his room to make sure he was okay. Tears kept on falling down.

"Hi, it's me again... My name is Lucy... It's nice to meet you..." She told to Natsu while holding his hand.

Then, he woke up, and saw her. He heard what she said.

"My name is Natsu.." He answered quietly.

The both smiled, but once she figures out the truth, how will she ever react to this?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Sweet Voice

As both of them listen to their heartbeats throughout the night, they both fell asleep as the starry night fades away. Lucy is still curious about what's wrong with him. When the sunrise came out, she left the room to relax and enjoy the sunrise in the garden.

"Aah...the nice sunrise..." Lucy said relaxingly.

When she went back to his room, Natsu wasn't there. Lucy was worried about him, so she went outside. Suddenly, she coughed a lot then, she collapsed on the grass. When Natsu turned around, he saw Lucy.

"Luce!" Natsu cried.

Then, he ran to her and picked her up. Then, when he was running, blood started to run down his mouth. He noticed, but closed his eyes and ignored it. No matter how much his heart hurts, the only thing he wanted was for her to speak once more.

"_Why did you come out here?!" _Natsu thought.

"Nurse...!" He said as he was taking heavy breaths.

"Help this girl...now...!" He added as even more blood came down his mouth.

He held in the pain as a tear came down his cheek. After that, Natsu and Lucy were both separated into their rooms. 2 days later, Natsu went to see her. Lucy woke up when she heard the door open. When she saw Natsu, blood was on his mouth.

"Natsu..." Lucy said quietly.

"Why did you try to find me...?" Natsu asked.

"I wanted...you to be safe...!" Lucy admitted.

Natsu kind of blushed when he heard that. He didn't want her to get worse just because of him.

"It's okay, I'll be fine.." Natsu answered with a grin.

He knew that everything will be okay, he's sure of it. When he left, his heartbeat was going even slower. A week later, he couldn't walk. But he tried to get up. Even though he felt pain everywhere, he took off all of the wires that were hooked onto him.

"Mom, if I ever see you again...I just want a girl to be happy...not sad because of me.." Natsu said as tears fell.

He left the hospital again. But he walked normally when he went outside. He was in normal clothes and walked. Everything wasn't doing so well for him. When he got back to his room, he rested for 3 days. When he was awake, he was already outside again. Lucy saw him, and then tried to get him inside.

"Natsu, you should go back inside. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Lucy told Natsu.

"Look, I'll be fine. Don't need to worry about me." Natsu replied.

Then, Lucy was agitated. Suddenly, Lucy was coughing again. Natsu looked, then, he suddenly passed out. Lucy looked, then was really worried about him.

"Natsu, Natsu wake up! NATSU!" She cried.

"Oh man...!" She said.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

Everything in my mind went all blank. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why? Why do I have to be so different? All I've ever wanted was, to exist in this world! I wanted to hear her soft voice. I wanted to laugh with the friends that I have met while I was exploring. I want to see, hear, and enjoy life! But all that I believed in...

_Was just a comforting fantasy..._

When I was fighting my rival when I was a kid, Erza always stopped me and Gray. The outside world was so much fun, but now, everything just became blank. Suddenly, I had a cold dream. But during the night, I heard a sweet voice singing a song to me...

"_All that I believed in...was just.."_

"_A comforting fantasy..."_

"_I wish to hear your...voice once more"_

"_My own heartbeat is beating for you...I care about you..."_

"_I will say my real words... right now.."_

"_Thank you...thank you..."_

"_For making me enjoy life easier.."_

"_Please...all I ask is just one wish..."_

"_For you to awaken from your cold dream..."_

I suddenly remembered the girl who was smiling, laughing, and all of the memories that I've had ever since I was born. If I ever wake up, I want to see a smile, a smile on Lucy's face. As the sweet voice sang more, a tear dropped on my cheek.

"_I just want...to be like the others..."_ I thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...**  
**

**Yes! A longer chapter! Sorry for such a crappy chapter though. Please review and comment! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tears of Sorrow and Regret

Lucy kept on singing for him. After that, she went back to her room. Days later, he escaped the hospital. As he sat on the grass, he just wants to be alone for once.

"Living in a hospital my whole life, sucks." He said with a sigh.

"I wanted to spend some time throughout the world, not in a hospital. I wanna be like everyone else...!" He added.

Natsu knew that he might be dead sooner or later. He just wants more time to spend with his friends, laugh, smile, and do a lot of experiences he never even tried before. Tears fell down the more he thinks of it. Ever since his mom died of a sudden illness, he couldn't bare to remember her death.

A dark past haunted him for all his life. Natsu kept on lying to Lucy, even though it hurts. He lied to her because he doesn't want to her to pity over him. It's just for her own good. Suddenly, blood fell down his mouth. Blood and tears started to mix. He noticed it, but ignored it. He just wiped it off his mouth.

"My own regret has nothing to do with my life. My regret is about lying to Lucy." He said.

"But, it's for the best. Until she figures it out herself, I will lie to her even if it hurts..." Natsu said.

Then, blood came out from his mouth. He didn't notice it though. Even though, he still won't care. Pain came into his heart, he closed his eyes. 2 hours later, Lucy woke up.

"Is it morning already..?" She asked herself.

Then, she walked to Natsu's room. But, she didn't see him there.

"Natsu..? Where are you?" She asked quietly.

When she walked outside to the garden, she saw a pink-haired boy lying on the grass. It was Natsu, her eyes widened when she saw him. Blood was on his mouth and clothes.

"Natsu!" She cried as tears came out of her eyes.

She ran to him and carried him to his room. Then, she saw a note in his hand. It was a letter to his parents. As Lucy picked it up, she read the letter.

_-Letter-_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I can't believe that it has been 3 years since you both died._

_As you can see, I'm still stuck at the hospital. It's so boring._

_Even though, I usually get out of the hospital to make some friends._

_One day, I met this girl. She's so nice. Her name is Lucy._

_Mom, I think you remember Layla. She looks so similar to Lucy._

_But, I'm really sick. I found out that I have a Lambda Organ, an_

_organ that makes me really different from humans. I have to spend all my_

_life in a hospital. I am a human. But, I can't really do anything because_

_it's also an illness. I just want to be like other people. Well, that's it I guess._

_See you later._

_-Natsu_

_-End of Note-_

Lucy couldn't believe it. Tears started to run down her face. Everything became clear to her now. He's been lying to her. But the note says everything.

"Why would he lie to me..?" She asked herself tearfully.

Then, he woke up. As she saw him wake up. He saw her in tears as she hugged him. Natsu was confused, he doesn't know what's going on.

"Why...?" She asked tearfully.

"Why did you lie to me?!" She asked tearfully.

Natsu's eyes widened. Blood still came out of his mouth. He touched her cheek and answered.

"Because, I don't want anyone to pity over me... I don't want you to be sad." He answered as a tear fell down.

Blood kept on falling. Lucy didn't stop crying. He tried to smile, but there was too much pain in his chest. He suddenly passed out. His heart was failing.

"Natsu? Natsu, wake up!" Lucy cried.

She felt his pulse, she noticed his heart is slowing down!

"Oh no, his heart is failing!" She cried.

She called for help in his room. Natsu is in a coma right now! Will he ever make it?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Right Beside You

_Lucy's P.O.V._

Tears fell down on my cheeks when Natsu didn't wake up. I was worried, so I called for help. Suddenly, I heard Natsu's voice.

"Lucy...don't leave me..." He said weakly.

"I promise I will always be by your side no matter what..!" I cried tearfully.

Suddenly, his heart stopped, then help came just in time. One of the nurses checked his pulse, it stopped. The nurses helped Natsu's heart.

"CLEAR!" One of them called.

Then, they tried to make him survive. When I saw on the heart monitor, it started beating. My own heart was going faster and faster. Pain went into my chest. I cried in pain as I felt it.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" One of the nurses asked.

I didn't answer, I had a heart attack at the moment!

"We have to get you to your room!" The cried.

"No..! I promised Natsu to stay by his side!" I cried tearfully.

Then, the nurses put me in the bed by Natsu. As some of the nurses helped me, I watched Natsu in a coma. Then, everything became blank.

_Normal P.O.V._

Lucy passed out, but she was okay. She got medicine and surgery. The next day, when she woke up, she saw people inside the room. One was a dark blue-haired girl, and a scarlet-haired lady. Lucy knows the scarlet-haired lady already.

"Erza..?" She said softly.

Then, when Erza heard Lucy's voice, she turned around and saw her. Then, she introduced the dark blue-haired girl. Her name was Wendy.

"Why hello, Lucy-san!" Wendy said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Wendy!" Lucy smiled.

"Anyways, what's wrong with Natsu..?" Lucy suddenly said as she started to frown.

No one said anything for a moment, but Erza knew what's wrong. Then, she answered.

"Natsu is in a coma... He can't seem to wake up for some reason... The doctors are still trying to figure out what's wrong..." Erza answered with tears in her face.

Wendy started to comfort her, but tears fell down on Wendy's face too. Natsu had made a lot of friends while he was exploring. Lucy was still curious about Natsu's illness. So she asked.

"How did he get his illness..?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it started like this..." Erza began.

_-Flashback-_

_Erza's P.O.V._

When Natsu was born, he was just like a happy little boy. I met him when I was a kid. Then, we both went to explore. He met my friends and then made a rival with Gray. 6 years later, when he was 14, he turned out to be very sick. I saw him cough out blood a lot.

"Natsu, are you okay?!" I asked.

He didn't answer, so we had to take him to the hospital. When he was in bed, he told us a secret that he didn't tell his parents.

"Guys...I have a Lambda Organ..." Natsu said weakly as blood started to run down his mouth.

Wendy and I had tears in our eyes the very moment we heard his voice. I didn't know what it was, so I asked.

"What's a Lambda Organ?! Is it serious?!" I asked tearfully.

He didn't answer for a moment. But he did.

"It's an organ that basically makes me really different. Plus it's also an illness..I just want... to make people smile..." His voice starts to break as tears fell down.

Then, when we all heard that, I was worried about him. Everything changed after that. It was all my fault that I made things worse, so I take full regret.

_-End of Flashback-_

_Normal P.O.V._

Tears started to run down Erza's face. Lucy felt sorry for her, so she tried to cheer Erza up. Natsu still hasn't woken up. 2 days later, Natsu woke up, he felt dried blood on his mouth. Then, he saw Lucy lying next to him. He smiled, she kept her promise.

"Thank you, Lucy..." Natsu said with a smile.

But, she didn't wake up. He was starting to be worried. Then, he saw the heart monitor, it said that her heart had stopped. His eyes widened full of tears, he called for help for Lucy. Then, when the nurses and doctors came, they tried to help Lucy. Her heart stopped, Natsu was worried. Then, he ran out of the room. Suddenly, he didn't notice that his legs were bleeding and was in pain. There was too much sorrow in his heart to notice it.

Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor. A pile of blood came out from Natsu's legs. As he looked up, tears fell down. He couldn't walk at all, he just wants Lucy to be alright.

"L-Luce..." He said tearfully.

His eyes suddenly widened. Then, Natsu passed out. When nurses saw, they knew that he needed help. When a nurse checked his pulse, his heartbeat was slowing down. Then, the nurses helped him to his room. He couldn't wake up. Suddenly, he didn't breathe. Then, the nurses put a medical oxygen mask on him.

_4 months later..._

Lucy finally woke up. She was really curious about how long she's been asleep. Then, she saw Natsu in bed. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Natsu!" She cried.

As she looked at him, she held his hand. Then, a petal landed on her hand. A tear dropped onto it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heartbeat

Lucy's tears didn't stop. Natsu didn't wake up for a long time. His heartbeat was low, but he's still breathing. As she gave back the note to Natsu. She tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Natsu...wake up...!" Lucy said tearfully.

Natsu was covered with wires. He was in horrible condition. She's still sick, then, she collapsed as blood started to come out of her mouth. She couldn't move her body. Lucy couldn't do anything, it was hopeless. Then, a tears came down Natsu's cheek.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I've been asleep for at least 4 months now. My heartbeat is slow, I can't breathe really well, and I'm in horrible condition. Even more medical tubes were put on me day by day. I can hear the cold repeating sounds in my room. In reality, my heartbeat is getting slower. I let go of a note that was in my hand.

I suddenly woke up only a little. My eyesight was still blurry, I can't see really well like I used to. I noticed the wires were put into me, the oxygen mask, and lots more. I saw the sunlight shining through the windows. I can't breathe all of a sudden. Tears suddenly fell down my cheeks. Then, I saw Lucy on the ground with blood that covered her hospital gown.

"Lucy...!" I said weakly.

I try to reach her, but I couldn't move. But, even though I'm stuck, I'll risk anything for me to move again. Then, I used most of my strength to move. Pain struck my body, I tried to reach her hand. Then, I did. I breathed heavily as my heart suddenly went faster.

"D-Don't...give up on me...!" I said to Lucy.

Then, I tried to get up, then took out all of the wires. I put Lucy on her bed, then helped her get better. Blood started to come out of my arm. It was starting to drip. Pain was in my body, but it's just a little pain, right?

"Get it together...!" I said to myself.

Then, I went to my bed and then hooked all of the wires back. My heartbeat felt weird all of a sudden. I've made it this far, so I won't give up!

_Normal P.O.V._

Lucy woke up, but couldn't move. She can't do anything now. Her disease is still not cured and it got worse. As she looked at Natsu, then she noticed that she was in bed.

"How did I..?" She asked herself.

She suddenly saw tears in Natsu's eyes. As Natsu opens his eyes a little again, everything was still blurry. He noticed the tears in his eyes. He was going to wipe them off, but his body couldn't move. Natsu hears the heart monitor as he looks at Lucy.

"Natsu..." Lucy said as she used her strength to reach him.

"Lucy, don't move..." Natsu said.

She looked at him and then stopped. Suddenly, Natsu got up and took off the medical tubes off him. He used the monitor as a support. Then, he tried his best to walk. As he walked away from the hospital, his eyesight didn't work like it used to. He then fell down, but didn't pass out. He got up on his knees, then touched his chest.

"I can't do this anymore...!" Natsu said as tears fell.

"End it all now...!" He added.

Then, he felt the weird heartbeat again. Then, he tried to smile, and went back in the hospital. When he got back to his room, he saw Lucy, and wanted to help her. But if he keeps on moving, the illness will get worse. He doesn't know what to do. The next day, he could hear cold resounding sounds around the room.

"I shouldn't have been pretending that I was strong..." Lucy said tearfully.

Natsu can't do anything now, everything is very painful. Then, he suddenly felt a note that went under his hand. He opened his eyes again. Then, saw a note that was from Lucy. He didn't see her in bed. She was in the emergency room. Her heart was failing, everything in her body stopped working, and her memories are disappearing. Natsu read the note, then tears fell down.

"L-Lucy...don't die..." Natsu hoped.

He took in a deep breath and then closed his eyes. His illness gets worse everyday, now his newest friend is forgetting about him. His life is getting shorter as it goes. Will he ever let Lucy go or will Lucy remember him?

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loss of Hope

When Natsu read the note from Lucy, it said that she is in the operation room. Natsu's tears wouldn't stop, he waited a long time for Lucy to come back into his room. Unfortunately, he gets even worse day by day. He just wants Lucy to be with him. 2 weeks have passed since Lucy wasn't seen. Natsu gets weaker, but his spirit will always be strong. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that Lucy will come back.

Then, he coughed out blood as he gets worse. Then, he saw Lucy come in. She was in a wheelchair, as she looked at Natsu, he opened his eyes a little more.

"Lucy.." He said with a grin.

She didn't answer, she sadly lost her memories. Natsu's eyes widened full of tears.

"Who are you..?" Lucy asked.

All this time, all of his progress is now gone. He finally lost hope. Tears kept on rolling down his cheeks as his hair covered his face. Then, he took off the medical wires and then tried to run out of the room.

"Huh?" Lucy said to herself.

Then, he went back against the wall. He felt his chest as tears kept on falling. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

"Why was I so foolish?!" He asked himself angrily.

"Everything I believed in, was just a fake future!" He added as even more tears fell.

He held a note tighter from her before she went into operation. Suddenly, as Lucy got off the wheelchair, she saw a photo next to her bed. She looked at it and saw herself in the picture. Then, she saw a pink-haired boy that looked the boy who just got out of the room.

"When did I take this picture..?" She asked herself.

Natsu felt blood coming down his mouth again. It was mixing in with the tears as his heart felt pain and loss. Lucy went into her bed that was next to Natsu's. She saw Natsu coming back in, he went into his bed as he was really silent. Days have passed since Lucy forgotten him. Natsu had a choice. Does he want to let her go, or let her remember him later on.

"I...I can't take it anymore!" Natsu said to himself.

2 years later, Natsu took a chance and wrote a letter to Lucy. She got out of the hospital already. He folded it like a paper plane. Then, he walked outside and released it into the air. He never got to confess Lucy these past few years. Then, as Lucy walked, she saw a paper plane fall onto her doorstep.

"Hey look, a letter. It looks nice, plus it has my name on it." Lucy said with a smile.

She went inside, then unfolded the paper.

_-Note-_

_Natsu's P.O.V._

_Dear Lucy,_

_I think that you don't know me. But, I'm from the hospital. Ever since I saw you,_

_I thought that we were going to be great friends. But, darkness ripped us apart._

_My name is Natsu. My own wish is just to find true happiness and to explore the_

_world. Sadly, you gave me a letter that said you might not make it. But you did._

_Sadly, you couldn't remember me. Tears of sorrow never stopped ever since you_

_left and have forgotten me._

_Remember the time when we first met at the hospital? You looked really familiar_

_when I met Layla Heartfilia. I remembered that there was a little girl with golden-hair_

_behind Layla. My mom is really good friends with her. I think it's your mom. I played_

_you when I was just a little boy. Sadly, when I met some more friends, I got sick and_

_didn't tell anyone about my illness._

_I might not make it though, but if I do, I just want...to see your smiling face_

_once more. But, how are you going to smile if I'll be gone forever? As my own_

_body gets weaker, my spirit is always full of hope deep down. I want you to_

_remember me whenever you'll read this letter. I've kept your letter in my hand tightly_

_ever since you gave me it._

_Remember, I'll always be watching you no matter what. This is my last wish_

_and a goodbye to you..._

_-Natsu Dragneel_

_-End of Note-_

_Lucy's P.O.V._

When I finished it, tears started to fall on it. I suddenly remembered him. He was my childhood friend, but we both got separated because of my own father.

"Natsu...I remember...don't you dare...die..!" My voice started to break.

I already gave him a goodbye letter before I left. But, I'm too far away from you. How will I ever be there? I see a horrible vision in my head that you're suffering from the Lambda Organ. I have to try my best to reach you! Hang in there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Hi. Please leave suggestions and reviews and also favorite this chapter! Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reaching You

Lucy just remembered what Erza told her. A sad memory and the story about Natsu.

_-Flashback-_

"I was the one who made things worse..." Erza said tearfully.

"It's not your fault, I'm sure he's going to be fine." Lucy said as she patted Erza's back.

**4 months later...**

"Don't...give up...on me...!" Natsu cried to Lucy.

He helped Lucy with medicine for her to get better. It helped. But, Natsu's illness was getting worse. Lucy had forgotten about him, all he believed in, is now gone.

**2 years later...**

"Goodbye." Lucy said as she left the hospital.

Then, Natsu wrote a letter 5 months later. When it flew on her doorstep, she went inside and read it.

-_Note-_

_Dear Lucy,_

_I think that you don't know me. But, I'm from the hospital. Ever since I saw you,_

_I thought that we were going to be great friends. But, darkness ripped us apart._

_My name is Natsu. My own wish is just to find true happiness and to explore the_

_world. Sadly, you gave me a letter that said you might not make it. But you did._

_Sadly, you couldn't remember me. Tears of sorrow never stopped ever since you_

_left and have forgotten me._

_Remember the time when we first met at the hospital? You looked really familiar_

_when I met Layla Heartfilia. I remembered that there was a little girl with golden-hair_

_behind Layla. My mom is really good friends with her. I think it's your mom. I played_

_you when I was just a little boy. Sadly, when I met some more friends, I got sick and_

_didn't tell anyone about my illness._

_I might not make it though, but if I do, I just want...to see your smiling face_

_once more. But, how are you going to smile if I'll be gone forever? As my own_

_body gets weaker, my spirit is always full of hope deep down. I want you to_

_remember me whenever you'll read this letter. I've kept your letter in my hand tightly_

_ever since you gave me it._

_Remember, I'll always be watching you no matter what. This is my last wish_

_and a goodbye to you..._

_-Natsu Dragneel_

_-End of note/flashback-_

Lucy runs faster to the hospital, but it was so far away. Natsu's friends came into his room. Wendy, Erza, Carla, and even his rival Gray came. Then, there was Happy. Natsu's best friend which is a cat from his childhood. Happy was somewhere else in another country, but he came back. Happy was on Natsu's bed as tears fell down.

"Natsu, can you hear me...?" Happy asked tearfully.

Natsu didn't answer. He couldn't do anything. Suddenly, Erza saw a note in Natsu's right hand that was held tightly. She grabbed it out of his hand, then read it.

"It's from Lucy!" Erza said.

"Who's Lucy?" Gray asked.

"A new friend of Natsu's. I wonder where she is." Erza said as she thought of it.

_-Note-_

_Lucy's P.O.V._

_Dear roommate,_

_Even though I don't know you, you've been like a brother to me. But, I'm_

_leaving the hospital. I'm sorry. I hope you get better._

_Goodbye..._

_-Lucy Heartfilia_

_-End of Note-_

_Normal P.O.V._

When Erza read it out loud, tears were rolling down on Erza's cheeks. Tears started to roll down on Natsu's cheeks when he was resting.

"Natsu-San!" Wendy said.

Natsu then opened his eyes a little. He saw Happy, Erza, Wendy, and even his rival Gray. He tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Everyone..." Natsu said weakly.

Suddenly, he felt Happy hugging him tightly. Natsu hugged Happy also. As Lucy kept on running through the fields, tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry..!" Lucy cried as she ran faster.

Suddenly, Natsu heard Lucy's voice in his head that said that she's sorry.

"Lucy.." Natsu said.

Is Lucy ever going to get there?

TO BE CONTINUED..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Smile Left Behind

Lucy kept on running to reach him. Her legs were getting tired, but she didn't stop. Suddenly, Natsu's lungs couldn't breathe. His heart stopped also. As his eyes widen, he closed his eyes slowly. Then, when Happy noticed, he tried to wake Natsu up.

"Natsu? Natsu, wake up!" Happy cried.

When Wendy looked at the heart monitor, they all heard a long beep. Erza's eyes widened when she heard it. Natsu dropped the goodbye letter from Lucy. As they tried to help him, Wendy ran outside to get the doctor! As Lucy ran faster, she coughed as she went. Her legs couldn't hold up much longer.

"Natsu! Hang in there!" Lucy cried.

She held the note in her hand tightly. Even more tears fell down as she closed her eyes. Then, she accidentally tripped and then fell down on a hill. Having bruises on her.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said tearfully.

"Please...I-I got the-" She suddenly stopped, then passed out for only a moment.

Natsu heard her voice. But it was no use, he's getting unconscious. As he tries to wake up, he can hear his friends.

"Hold on there! Don't give up on yourself!" A doctor said.

Natsu's heart began to beat again, but just a little. Then, they had no choice but to do operation on him. As the doctor told his friends to stay in his room, they will prepare for the operation.

"The operation will be in 3 days, got it?" The doctor said.

"Okay." They all said in unison.

When Lucy woke up, she got up, then ran even faster. Her legs carried her to the hospital, but it was too bruised. It was painful for her to run to him. But, she only cared about Natsu. He didn't wake up, Natsu was still unconscious.

"Lucy...I'm sorry...but...I'm not going to make...it.." Natsu mumbled quietly as a tear fell down.

Happy heard what he said, then he held Natsu's hand tighter. As Lucy ran faster, blood started to drip down her legs. When she made it to the hospital, she went inside to see him. As she saw him, tears fell down. She picked up the note and put it under his hand. He opened his eyes only a little. He saw Lucy, but can only talk a little.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu!" Lucy apologized.

He smiled as tears went down his cheeks.

"Lucy, I'm going into operation...in 3 days.." Natsu said weakly.

Her eyes widened. His friends were still here. He was worried that he might not make it.

"But, what if I'm...might not...make it...?" Natsu asked in a whisper.

"How are you...going to smile..?" He added.

Then, she hugged him tightly. Tears fell down as she hugged him tighter. He hugged her back.

"I don't want you to die...I'll smile as long as your alive..." She answered.

He blushed a bit, then went to bed. She smiled and then sat down as she gave back the note that he wrote to her.

"Thank you...for everything, Natsu." She said tearfully.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My Own Hopes and Dreams

Lucy couldn't stop her tears. When Natsu went to bed, she hopes for him to survive. As she stayed in the hospital, Natsu's heartbeat gets slower. She spent the night in the hospital. As she dreams, she held a note in her hand tightly.

The next day, Natsu woke up earlier than usual. When she woke up, she saw Natsu looking out the window. Then, he turned around and saw her.

"Lucy, you slept here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She answered.

He had a grin on his face. Then, held the note that he kept tightly. His disease was still horrible. But, he made it this far. His spirit was strong, but everything became weak in his body.

"Lucy..." Natsu said quietly.

He was about to close his eyes, but then tried to say something.

"If I don't make it...I need you, to continue...in this world...no matter what..." He said as a tear drops down his cheek.

Her eyes widened. Then, tears fell. Then said, "I promise..." He smiled, then closed his eyes as his body weakens. As the operation comes closer, his body gets weaker, he tried to stay strong, but it made things worse. Happy came in to see him again.

"Hi, what's your name?" Happy asked.

"My name is Lucy." Lucy answered.

"So, how is Natsu doing..?" Happy asked as tears fell.

Lucy didn't answer. She didn't know at all on how Natsu was doing. But, she held it all in. The day of the operation is tomorrow. At least let Natsu rest before it. Happy came to Natsu, then hugged him.

_Happy's P.O.V._

When I saw Natsu again, I tried to smile, but couldn't. It's been 10 years since I saw Natsu. Now, I know that he has an illness that can't be cured. But, he survived this long! I want him to live, not die of this illness. I noticed a note in Natsu's hand. Then, Lucy was silent for a long time.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that, he's been there with me ever since he met me. Then, I forgot about him, then left him all this time. Everything has changed. How can I smile, when he doesn't come back..?" Lucy said as her voice starts to break.

"It's not your fault, Lucy..." I said as I tried to cheer her up.

Then, she didn't reply at all. Natsu has been through a lot of surgeries ever since he was a young boy. Everything fell apart when I heard something about him. I still remember the day when Natsu left me. But one day, I heard a rumor that a pink-haired boy died because an unknown "Lambda Organ". But, I knew that he will survive. I kept on going as he stays. Then, I patted Lucy on the back.

"It's all my fault...!" Lucy said tearfully.

"It's not... It's nobody's fault, Lucy.." I tried to cheer her up again.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

As I slept, I heard Lucy cry. I think Happy is there too. I can't wake up though. I still remember Lucy's smile and sweet voice. Sadly, why am I different? Can't I just be normal for once? I guess that's too much to ask for, I guess.

Tears started to roll down on my cheeks as I sleep. The operation's tomorrow. All I can do now, is hope for everyone to smile, laugh, and for me to survive. Then, I felt a touch in my hand. It was a soft touch. I felt tears dripping on my hand.

"I want you...to just survive" Lucy said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Please enjoy! Review and favorite this chapter! Thanks for all of the support! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tears of Regret

_Natsu's P.O.V._

The next day, it was time for the operation. When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone in my room. I smiled when I saw them. Sadly, I can't move at all.

"Natsu, are you going to be okay?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine.." I answered.

Then, a doctor came into my room. The doctor took off the wires. It was time for the operation. Everyone was worried about me. Still, I just want them to smile and laugh.

"Natsu, are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Then, they put me to sleep. I was resting. Hoping that everything will be over soon. As they put an oxygen mask on me, I heard Lucy crying. It's all my fault that she's crying. When I went into the operation room, they were ready for me.

_Normal P.O.V._

Everyone was waiting for Natsu to come out. Lucy was crying, Erza was silent as tears fell, and Gray hid his emotions away. Wendy was trying to cheer up Happy, while Carla was sitting on the bed. Happy kept on crying and Lucy too.

In the operation room, they already put Natsu to bed, so they started to help him. It took them hours as they operated. Their goal was to fix his heart and lungs. As Lucy cries out, Erza wanted to cheer her up.

"Lucy, it's not your fault.." Erza said to Lucy.

"Yes, it is!" Lucy cried tearfully.

"It's not your fault." Wendy said.

"I told you, yes it is!" Lucy cried out again.

Then, Happy held her hand. As tears fell down, he looked up to her. He tried to smile, but couldn't.

"I'm sure that Natsu will survive...it's not your fault, Lucy..." Happy said as his voice breaks in tears.

Then, the door opened. When they saw Natsu, he was asleep still. The doctor put him in his bed, then put the wires on him again. His heart was still beating. Natsu didn't wake up for a long time. 4 days later, he had finally woke up. When he saw Lucy, tears started to fall.

"Lucy.." He said quietly.

Then, he hugged Lucy tightly. She blushed a little as he hugged her. Tears started to fall as she hugged him back.

"Natsu..." Lucy said as she hugged him.

"I-I...might not...make it..." Natsu said.

Lucy's eyes widened. Even more tears fell as Natsu's smile turned into a frown. He said that because of something that he'll never tell her.

"I need you to continue...in this world...no matter what..." Natsu said.

Suddenly, blood dripped down his mouth again. Lucy held his hand as tears fell down.

"Don't you die on me.." Lucy said tearfully.

He smiled again as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Don't die, because..." She began.

"As long as you're alive, I'll smile and finally be free from darkness...!" Lucy cried out.

Natsu's eyes widened and looked at Lucy. Tears fell down his cheeks. Then, Lucy held his hand tighter.

"It hurts..." Natsu said weakly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One Smile

Natsu was weak, but he tried to pull it together. Lucy kept on hearing the words that he said.

"It hurts..." Natsu said.

"I know...I know..." She replied tearfully.

Suddenly, he loosens his grip. As Lucy looked, he was closing his eyes just for a long rest. Lucy wanted him to live. If he never comes back, she'll never smile again. One fate lies under Natsu's heart, Lucy's fate is to never have anyone by her side.

_'I need to...stay alive for...for...' _Natsu thought.

His body was cold, he had no more hope. Everything's changing into darkness. He wants to live longer, but the Lambda Organ began to take over his body. A cure hasn't been discovered for a long time. Natsu was one of the survivors that suffered with this disease.

He still remembers his mom's death from murder.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Natsu's P.O.V.**_

_**As I walked around my house, I heard a scream coming from the living room. It was my mom! Then, I ran to the living room as fast as I could. But, when I got there, I saw my mom getting stabbed in the stomach.**_

"_**M-Mom...?" I asked tearfully.**_

_**As her lifeless body was dropped to the ground, there was a pile of blood. As I ran to her, she told me a secret that I couldn't even imagine...**_

"_**Natsu...continue life...I'm sorry..." She said.**_

"_**For what..? Mom..?" I asked tearfully.**_

"_**I knew...that I shouldn't let you out of the...hospital..." She answered.**_

_**My eyes widened. Then, I yelled.**_

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I yelled tearfully.**_

"_**Y-You have...a Lambda...Organ..." She explained.**_

"_**It's a disease...and it c-can't be cured..." She began.**_

"_**When you were born...you were silent...it wasn't normal..." She said.**_

"_**I took you out...of the hospital...so I could...spend time...with my little boy..." She added as tears came out.**_

"_**But, you were in a hospital later on...that's why you walked out of the hospital..." She said.**_

"_**M-Mom..." I said tearfully.**_

"_**I-I didn't...p-protect you..." I added.**_

"_**It's okay...besides...I'll be in a...better...place..." She replied.**_

"_**NO, MOM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I FAILED YOU! HANG IN THERE, MOM!" I yelled.**_

_**She hugged me, then began to close her eyes.**_

"_**Just live on..." She said tearfully.**_

"_**I love you...Nats-" She suddenly stopped.**_

_**Then, she loosened her grip, but left a smile in her lifeless body. I yelled out her name as tears fell down.**_

"_**MOM!" I yelled.**_

_**Years passed, then I was in the hospital. I couldn't smile until my childhood friend saw me once more. How come fate...has to treat me like this..? I don't want to live like this... End it all...**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

I kept on sleeping as I felt Lucy's hand. I couldn't feel anything in my heart anymore. I had no more emotions all of a sudden. All I felt was emptiness in my own heart. My own body was giving up. But, I can't die! I want everyone to smile! I can't give up! Hang in there!

Then, I closed my eyes tightly as I felt pain. Lucy suddenly saw then cried my name. I opened my eyes only a little. My vision is disappearing, I can't breathe that much, and I can't do anything to stop it.

"Lucy...before this...disease...takes my life...away..." I said tearfully.

"Smile...when I'm...gone..." I said.

"Okay...I promise..." Lucy said tearfully as she hugged my tightly.

I hugged her tightly as a doctor just came into the room.

"Mr. Dragneel! We need to talk to you, NOW!" The doctor said.

Then, I nodded and then I was in a wheelchair. As they pushed me to the lab, they had news to tell me.

"We've found a special type of procedure to let you live.." The doctor said.

My eyes widened when I heard that. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

"But, we need someone to help. Do you know anyone who can help?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Lucy. She's in my room..." I answered.

Then, they called Lucy inside the lab. She was confused, then saw me.

"Lucy, we need your help. Natsu is going through a procedure so he can live..." The doctor explained.

Lucy was looking at me. Then, she began to smile. It was a miracle. But, it's going to take a long time. The procedure will be in 12 days. Tears came out of my eyes when Lucy hugged me.

"Natsu, thank you..." She said tearfully.

Then, my heart skipped a beat when I heard that. I felt so weird around her ever since we met again. Then, when we got back to my room, she wanted to tell me something.

"Natsu, I love you..." She confessed.

My eyes widened when I heard that. She loved me back. Suddenly, she hugged me tightly again and was blushing so much.

"I love you too, Lucy.." I said back.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Natsu and Lucy were both smiling. 12 days were before the procedure, but, what if fate pulls them away? Will their love be stronger than fate itself?

TO BE CONTINUED...

***Yay! A long chapter! :D I'm running out of ideas though. Please send me suggestions, reviews, and favorite/follow this story!**

**Thanks for all of the support! :)**


End file.
